Not Kidding
by Kyndsie
Summary: An expansion of Pika-la-Cynique's GND ep "Speshul - Kids 6.5". What happens when Sarah and Jareth's eyes meet for the first time in a straight-art panel? Buildingverse setting. Please see my profile for all links, including the cover art.


**DISCLAIMER:** Inspired by Pika-la-Cynique's GND Speshul - Kids 6.5, which was inspired by AsheRhyder's Babysitting, Grand Day Out, and wrapped up in Swipe.

Cover art is also from GND Speshul - Kids 6.5

Erik and Christine (c) Leroux and Webber.  
Jareth, Ludo and Sarah (c) Henson, Lucas, Connelly and Bowie.  
Norrington (c) Disney and Bruckheimer  
Javert (c) Hugo, Boublil, Schonberg, and Kretzmer.

Please see my profile for links to Pika, Ashe, and their comics.

* * *

_This starts on the second line of the GND Speshul - Kids 6.5_

Sarah was still glaring at him, though no longer pacing around the living room of his apartment. Her arms were crossed, and she continued her rant, but her overall volume had, thankfully, decreased.

"You left a ten-year-old criminal mastermind baking cookies with my clueless roommate whom he happens to obsess over… That's still pretty twisted, Goblin King."

Taking a moment to regret the fact that she had ceased her striding all about – _really, she has a figure that I can't get enough of_ – Jareth calmly answered her. Really, his tone was nearly one of boredom.

"Our respective roommates are having a perfectly pleasant time in one another's company, Sarah."

He paused and looked away while conjuring a scrying crystal, which appeared with a slight "Pop". He permitted himself to feel slightly smug at Sarah's involuntary and questioning gasp.

"Neither Miss Daaé nor the mini maskless wonder seem to have any objection to my little arrangement."

Sarah leaned in automatically. Jareth kept his face pointed at the crystal that he danced on his fingertips, even as his peripheral vision registered Sarah's every expression and movement.

Her unquenchable curiosity had her moving in even as she spoke.

"How can you… is that?..."

As if her face hadn't already given away her genuine fascination, Sarah's hand reaching up toward the crystal was quickly redirected to brush at the hair over her left ear.

Shifting slightly on the couch, Jareth invited her to join him.

"See for yourself."

Sarah's attention was focused almost completely on the crystal, or, rather, the scene within; she didn't have to acknowledge her willing proximity to this habitual antagonist, and in his own apartment no less. Nor did she notice that the Goblin King was watching her as she sat, leaning in all the more for a better view. Her hands were even braced to allow her a better angle.

"Oh! Oh… He looks so happy!... Aw…. "

Sarah began to shift, awareness not quite beginning to filter through the last vestige of her temper.

"Wow, Jareth… I guess for once you actually were being kinda – "

" – Generous?"

His silkily velvet tones brought Sarah's gaze the rest of the way back to meet his.

"You always were so very swift to cast me as the villain, Sarah…"

_Bobom… bobom… bobom…_

In that instant, Sarah heard the background sounds of Javert's attempt to get out of Ludo's hold, and mistook it for her own heart. Perhaps it was.

"I… Jareth, it's not like…"

_Bobom… bobom… _

She hadn't been willingly this close to him since they were in a large, scarily disruptive crowd, bent on distraction, and now she was no longer barely out of her childhood.

Both Fae and mortal had been leaning in slowly since their eyes met. This was not a moment for either to rush. Jareth because he had already decided to savor every moment with Sarah, and Sarah because, well, she wasn't allowing the practical, logical side a voice right then, as she was busy studying the look in Jareth's eyes.

_Now if only his hair wouldn't be in his face right there, then I could really see him._

Suiting action to thought without more than a half-a-heartbeat's delay, Sarah reached her right hand up. Her whisper light touch on his cheek as she brushed those wispy blond strands away drew them both closer even as she brought her hand back to her own knee.

Willing to experience equal access, Jareth reached out his right hand, caressing her cheek as he brushed her same erstwhile wayward locks back over her ear. He gave himself the pleasure of stroking her face as his hand returned. The soft leather of his gloves created a growing sensation within her, one that she would have liked to consider, if her attention wasn't already so completely occupied.

Eyes still meeting, they were now _so_ close, and Sarah's eyes had started to close slightly as she leaned in, nearly far enough. Ready and eager to follow her lead in this, Jareth closed the distance, and began to dance his lips on and across hers.

Gentle, soft, commanding, with delicious hints of heat and strength and so much more.

Sarah's initial shock was overcome, first by her curiosity and second by her emotions, as she began to kiss him back. The not-rational but still very girlishly-aware corner of her mind ranked this kiss above that of… of… and then it lost the ability to consider anything other than that current kiss.

It was as she… he… they were both moving in closer that Sarah's hand slightly grazed the crystal.

And she remembered where she was, and with _whom_ and **_why_**, and she jerked her eyes open.

Her eyes narrowed at the Goblin King, suddenly closer, with one arm trying to _subtly_ move along the back of that couch behind her. And her brain caught up enough to register that he wasn't close enough for them to have been actually _kissing_… was he?

Grabbing hold of the single accessible idea that _didn't_ include asking that glittering menace whether or not they had just shared a kiss that would forever prevent any previous contenders from appearing on her mental "best kiss list", and possibly any future candidates, she sat up straight, ready to do battle once more.

" – WAAAIT a minute."

Jareth's posture had shifted as he felt Sarah pull away, and heard that tone in her voice, and he prepared for some accusation of re-ordering time, which he _hadn't_ done lately, or of a shared day-dream, which he _had_, but only because of the look in _her_ eyes.

"You can watch our apartment with those?..."

And Jareth knew panic as the Fail-field struck.

"Gweh!"

* * *

_A/N: If you like this story and aren't familiar with the setting, please check out the links in my profile._

Comments, questions, and typo-spotting are all more than welcome. Cheers!


End file.
